


Rendezvous (GTA AU Jeremy Dooley x Reader)

by SometrashIwrote



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Smut, rimmy tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometrashIwrote/pseuds/SometrashIwrote
Summary: You and Jeremy have some fun while laying low.





	Rendezvous (GTA AU Jeremy Dooley x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk dude this is just porn.

It hadn’t been a huge heist or even a very dangerous one, you and Jeremy had held up a couple of convenience stores for date night. It was easy compared to the huge heists that you had both been involved in with the crew but it still gave you both the adrenaline you craved. Now you were at the top of Raton Canyon overlooking the bridge, hiding until the heat died down. You were on top of his car as he leant against it, his affectionately named “Rimmy Tim-mobile”.Both of your masks had been long forgotten in the trunk. He threw his white stetson into the car through the busted out window and ran his hand over his head.

“How much did we get?” You asked. You were still looking out at the sunset, not looking at him as he rummaged through the bag in the car. It was a beautiful view even if it was somewhat ruined by the wailing sirens down below.

“About $5,000” He replied.

You both fell into a comfortable silence as he hopped up on the car next to you. You rested your head gently against his shoulder. His hand found yours and pulled it into his lap. You stared out at the ocean as the sirens continued to blare on.

“You know, you are insanely beautiful when you threaten someone with a gun?” He stated. You grinned and lifted your head so you were eye level with him. The dimming evening light defined his features beautifully.

“Well, Rimmy, you were quite attractive yourself when you started making demands of the people I was threatening” You smirked and pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. You saw his eyes dart down to your lips quickly.

“Is that so?” He replied as he moved in for a kiss. You nodded as you met him halfway.

His hand moved up to tangle in your hair as you deepened the kiss. He pushed you back gently until he was on top of you, his thigh pressed against your core causing you to moan into his mouth. He pulled away from you with a chuckle, moving his attention to your neck. You gasped as he sunk his teeth into your skin. You moved your hips to try and get some friction and ground into his crotch making him growl.

“Gonna fuck you right here” He muttered as his hands roamed over your chest. You arched into his chest.

“Right here? Where anyone could catch us?” You asked breathlessly. His only reply was a quick nod before you crushed your lips into his. Your arms wrapped around as he sat up slightly, careful not to tumble off of the car.

He tapped your thigh and jerked his head towards the hood of the car. You slid off the side and walked around to the front before Jeremy bent you over the hood. He pushed your pants halfway down your legs and his finger pushed into you while his finger found your clit. You whined and rested your face against the cool metal of the car. His fingers continued to pump into you and you felt him suck a mark onto your shoulder. You felt yourself getting close to the edge and you whimpered out his name.

“You gonna come for me, baby? Go on” he growled, his movements picking up even more speed. You threw your head back and let out a loud moan as you came on his hand, leaving you breathless. He groaned as he tasted you on his hand, his other one gently running down your back, giving you a few seconds to recover.

“You ready for me beautiful?” He said gently in your ear, his lips pressing quickly against your temple.

“Always babe” You panted, a smug grin still plastered on your face. He chuckled then pressed himself into you, giving you little time to adjust. His movements started off slow but sped up as he lost himself to how good you felt around him. You hands searched for something to brace yourself against but found nothing, leaving you to scratch the paintwork with every powerful thrust. His hand found your hair and jerked your head up, the view was the last thing on your mind now though.

You came once more around him, your core clenching around him sent him over the edge with a grunt of warning before spiling himself into you. You were both panting, his forehead between your shoulder blades and your face pressed against the car. He pressed a gentle kiss to your spine. Neither of you said a word, you only listened to each other’s laboured breathing.

Your peaceful moment was broken however by the voices of cops heading towards you.

“Hey! I think I heard something over there, might be them” They said. You and Jeremy looked in the direction it came from before glancing at each other.

“We should get moving,” You said. He nodded in agreement as he put himself away. He got into the car and started the engine. You pulled your pants up and jumped into the passenger side. The car pulled off down the dirt track just as the cops climbed over the rise in the land. separating them from you.

As you arrived back at the apartment block owned by the crew, you met Ryan getting in the elevator out of the garage. You and Jeremy got in with him, with Jeremy's arm slung around your shoulders and your arms wrapped around his torso. 

“You guys have a good night?” Ryan asked while eyeing you. You both grinned at him.

“Yeah man. 5 grand isn’t too bad from 2 stores” Jeremy replied. The elevator stopped on the floor of Ryan’s apartment.

“Uh-huh. I know sex hair when I see it Y/N” Ryan chuckled as he got out. As soon as the doors shut again you and Jeremy were giggling away and pressing kisses to each other's cheeks.


End file.
